who friends costly
by dra-minatoshiro
Summary: berawal dari kisah perjalanan seorang pemuda mencari anggota hingga berkeliling ke dunia antah berantah... pendek,singkat,gaje,capces...ah! baca aja dah!
1. Chapter 1

HeLoo…! Minna_san… Welcome to my first fanFich`

Nak baru nich! Baru…baru…beruu(?)...bikin fanfic, kalo baca-baca fanficnya punya para author senior-senior mah udah lama. eHehehe… Cerita2nya kerEn-kerEn.!.asyik dah!.

Jadi, karna hanya bisa baca2 doang…jadi pingen saiya bikin fic!. . . saiya masih baru disini, jadi teruntuk(?) para author2-senpai, saiya mohon bantuannya…^^V.

Thank`s to my niisan teR-saYang... karna maw ngebantu saiya cara publis nih fic..

Zorro : eh!, jadi lo gak bisa publis fic ya…?kasihan, Trus napa buat cerita gaje begini…

Author : emang nya napa…*cemberut*

Luffy : Zorro, bukannya dia anak baru? Ya.. mana tau dia cara publis fic

Author : tul-betul.. kan dah bilang klo saiya hanya baca2 doang. Jadi kali ini saiya mw bikin fic! *tersenyum senang*

Zorro : aah.. pastinya juga cerita aneh! gak nyambung, gak jelas! *lipat tangan,buang muka*

Author : Biarin! *mulai kesal*

Luffy : oi.. udah napa, eh author , sebaiknya mulai dah tuh crita. Capek nih berdiri(?)

Author : Luffy-san kenapa berdiri, di sampingmukan ada kur..''? Eh , loh kok hilang! Kursinya mana.!*panik*

Luffy : diembat Zorro, karna kelamaan nunggu. Dia ingin latihan, karna gak ada pohon ato bambu tuk ditebas, jadinya dia ambil tu kursi…*lipat tangan, mengendus*

Author : Whattss… jangan…jangan dihancurin tuh kursi….*makin panik, lari-lari gaJe* Zorro… kembalikan kursiku….~ ~!

Luffy : whoi..author jangan kabur.. gimana nih cerita lo!

*pasrah* haa..~ okedah gak lama-lama lagi langsung aja dah ceritanya!

Author :*nonggol bentar* weitss tunggu dulu… yang bawah ni dulu…*lari lagi*

Desclaimer : bagi sobat pencinta One Piece udah pada tau BahWa One PieCe miliknya EiiChiro Oda!. Kalo cerita nih baru punya saiya…

Warning : AU, Garing, OOC, membosankan…kata banyak baku ...GaJe dah..!

Summary : Kisah petualangan Mugiwara mencari teman dan menjadi raja bajak laut. Bukan petualangan di laut lepas, tapi petualangan menjelajahi dimensi waktu, terdampar diberbagai tempat, lokasi, bertemu berbagai macam bentuk orang'-eh, eh salah- bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dengan kejadian2 nan aneh..eh ..ya Aneh!

Luffy : woii..dasar author lelet (muncul lalu pegi lagi..)

Udah ah yuk mulai ceritanya….

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya, harap maklum kalo ni cerita gak jelas…(maklum masih baru)tolong di review fic ini ya :XP

Ejoy reading!^^

………………………………………………^^……………………………………………

PROLOG

Sekitar 7 atau 8 -kalau gak salah- tahun telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan antara Luffy dengan Ace. Ace yang menganggap Luffy sebagai pengganggu hidupnya, dengan usaha keras, Luffy mati-matian berusaha membujuk Ace agar mau menjadi temannya dan sekaligus sebagai kakak baginya. Dan usahanya itupun berhasil, tidak hanya bisa berteman, Ace bahkan menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang adik.

Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy lengkapnya, adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh yang unik. Sejak kecil tubuhnya sangat lentur, sangat elastis seperti karet. Dikarenakan pada waktu itu ia tidak sengaja memakan buah setan, buah gomu-gomu (karet) yang ada di dalam kotak di sebuah kapal bajak laut yang diketuai oleh Shank atau lebih sering dipanggil kapten Shank, si rambut merah.

Shank adalah salah satu orang terdekat Luffy selain Ace. Bisa dibilang sebagai paman oleh Luffy. Sewaktu Shank pergi, ia menitipkan benda berharganya pada bocah itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah topi jerami. Topi yang selalu menghiasi kepalanya, menutupi rambut merahnya. Sekarang sudah beralih kepada seorang bocah.

Ketika Shank pergi, ia berpesan pada Luffy " jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu, aku harap kau sudah jadi bajak laut yang hebat. Arungilah lautan luas dan wujudkanlah cita-citamu jadi raja bajak laut. Dan satu lagi, jagalah topi itu."

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu diingat seorang Monkey D. Luffy

Seorang pemuda berlayar di tengah lautan damai, dibawah langit biru yang cerah. Sebuah kapal kecil berlayar, diayun-ayun ombak lautan.

"eee~…haaa~…huuu~…. ngapain yach!," pemuda bertopi jerami itu kelihatan gelisah, pusing mau melakukan apa. Seorang diri diatas kapal kecil ditemani sebuah tong besar, berlayar tanpa arah.

" eeh, kok dari tadi gak kelihatan pulau sih!," *celingak-celinguk*

Sudah tengah hari pemuda topi jerami itu diatas kapal. Berlayar tanpa arah, dihembus angina laut, diayun-ayun ombak –sangat hiperbola-. Iapun mulai gelisah, memegang perutnya.

"uungh..lapar…," Luffy memegang perutnya yang mulai konser keroncong (?)-kroncongan, bernyanyi-nyanyi minata di isi.

"aaahh.. lapar, aku lapar. Eh, mungkin masih ada sisa makan tadi," Luffy pun mengucek-ngucek tasnya, berharap masih ada sisa makanan.

"aahh…habis, makanannya habis. Kok habis siiihh!."

Zorro : Luffy, bukannya beberapa jam lalu kau sudah makan semuanya

Luffy : Eh, benarkah.. tidak mungkin*panic* atau mungkin kamu yang ambilo ya.~ Zorro! *melirik tajam Zorro*

Zorro : eh, gak enak saja. Uadah ah aku amu tidur * nyelosor keluar*

Author : haaah.. cerita nyasar! Maaf para pembaca terganggu bacanya. Yo weis lah lanjut dah ceritanya….

Sudah lewat tengah hari, pemuda itu belum juga mengisi perutnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan ikan kecil, melompat-lompat di dekat kapal. Luffy pun mengamatinya.

"aah..bagaimana kalau aku makan ikan saja!," iapun tersenyum. Luffy menunggu sampai ikan itu muncul lagi dan- hap! Ikan itu tertangkap.

"heaayaahh., dapat..hehe akhirnya bias makan juga," Tapi ..iapun mulai berpikir lagi. "eh, kenapa aku menangkap ikan? Aahh…inikan ikan mentah belum dimasak, tidak bias dimakan …aaahh!," teriaknya, stress.

Kemudian Luffy melepaskan ikan yang sudah ditangkapnya tadi. "aahhhh! Lapaaar!".

Lama Luffy menunggu –menunggu- lalu diliriknya sebuah tong yang ada di sampingnya. Memperhatikan. Selang waktu, beberapa menit kemudian ….

"Ah! Aku ada ide! *lampu bohlam 5 watt hidup-author dipukul sandal jepit-*

Setelah lampu padam –ditendang- Luffy melaksanakan idenya tadi. Idenya adalah masuk kedalam tong. Kenapa harus masuk kedalam tong? Karena Luffy berpikir, kalau dia masuk kedalam tong, maka kapal-kapal bajak laut atau kapal lain yang tidak sengaja atau sengaja (?) melihat tong itu, lalu mengambilnya dan berpikir kalau tong itu adalah bagian dari bawaan mereka. Dan tentu saja, kapal-kapal itu akan pergi menuju pulau untuk berhenti dan mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka. Tentu saja tong itu juga akan turun dari kapal.

Zorro : wah-wah..*geleng kepala* gak terpikir olehku…

Luffy : apa yang kau pikirkan Zorro?

Zorro : ternyata kau bisa berpikiran panjang ya.. Luffy.. *nada mengejek*

Luffy : memangnya kenapa hah! Apa aku salah? Lihat dulu dirimu, dasar pikiran pendek! *nada mengejek*

Zorro : apa kau bilang ! yang pikiran pendek tu, tuh siaAuthor! *nunjuk Author*

Author : *lagi baca komik, ngelirik Zorro * huh! Apa katamu? *aura suram*

Zorro : hmm… gak apa-apa…*merinding*

Luffy : Zorro bilang, Author pikirangnya pendek! .. gitu katanya. Eh aku permisi dulu ya… * lari, ngacir keluar ruangan*

Zorro : oi,oi,oi Luffy lo mau kemana..?*panik*

Author : Zorro..setelah lo patahKaN kursi gue, sekarang lo bilang gue pikirannya pendek! *kesal tingkat tinggi*

Zorro : eh,eh,eh bu..bukan be..begit..u…*makin takut liat author marah -bukan- tapi liat author tau-tau dah megang pedang*

Author : awas looo…..*ngejar Zorro yang dah lari ngibrit* tungguuuu…..

Luffy : dasar! Tuh kan kepotong ceritanya. Maaf yaa bagi yang keganggu membacanya. Nah sekarang lanjuuut….

Selang beberapa jam telah berlalu. Sebuah kapal sudah merapat di pelabuhan sebuah pulau. Terlihat para awak kapal mengeluarkan barang-barang muatan kapal tersebut.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berdiri mengawasi para awak yang bekerja. Ketua dari awak kapal itu sedang memberi perintah dan mengawasi anak buahnya. Sang ketua lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah tong jatuh ke laut, dan iapun menyuruh –membentak- salah satu anak buahnya yang ada di bagian tepi kabin.

"Hei!..kau …,kalau kerja yang bener. Lihat disana *nunjuktong yang terumbang-ambing di laut* kenapa bisa ada barang yang jatuh, hah! Cepat ambil dan bawa keatas, cepat!, " teriak sang ketua.

Sang anak buah pun berlari keluar dari kapal. Iapun melompat kelaut lalu meraih tong tersebut. "uungh..menyusahkan saja, lagian kenapa tong ini bisa jatuh sih!," keluhnya.

Setelah sampai di tepian, ketika akan mengangkat ke daratan, awak kapal itu terasa berat. Tong itu berat. "haah..kenapa ni tong, berat amat sih! Oii.. bantuan dong…berat nih!," kata si awak kapal dan meminta bantuan temannya.

Setelah semua barang-barang dikeluarkan, si awak kapal yang mengambil tong tadi bertanya pada temannya. "oii..aku rasa, ini tong tidak ada sewaktu kita memasukkan barang-barang ," katanya

"hmm, benar juga, kalau begitu tong ini punya siapa?," tanya teman si awak lain

"bagaimana kalau kita buka saja, siapa tau isinya emas, uang, atau minuman,?"kata si awak pertama

"boleh juga, tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan ketua?" kata teman si awak lain

"udaah… biarkan saja.."kata si awak kapal

Lalu mereka pun membuka tong tersebut.

Apakah isi dari tong tersebut? Apakah pikiran para awak kapal itu isinya sama dengan isi yang ada dalam tong tersebut? Dan bagaimanakah nasip Luffy?

To Be Contineu….

Oooeeekeh….. bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanyaaa……

Nantikan dichapter berikutnyaaaaa…….

Author : oooiiiii… Zorroooo….. kemari luuu….

Luffy : wdhaw! Masih kejar-kejaran tuh anak. Yaudah ..kalau gitu

Review !

Maaf kalo ceritanya pendek n` banyak cerita-cerita ngaco` =_=`

Kalo gitu…… Pleeaseee…review…..yaaaa……

Dadadadadaaa…h


	2. Chapter 2

Yooohooo!

Haiii…. *melambai*

Ketemu lagi dengan saiya author baru –baru sinting *di tampar*-

Semoga chap 2 ini bisa membuat anda lebih baik dan sehat *di tampar pake sandal* lebih baik dari chapter 1 yang luar biasa ancur lebur…..

Desclaimer, warning, and summary masih sama.

**Desclaimer : bagi sobat pencinta One Piece udah pada tau BahWa One PieCe miliknya EiiChiro Oda!. Kalo cerita nih baru punya saiya…**

**Warning : AU, Garing, OOC, membosankan…kata banyak baku ...bahasa ngawur…GaJe dah..!**

**Summary : Kisah petualangan Mugiwara mencari teman dan menjadi raja bajak laut. Bukan petualangan di laut lepas, tapi petualangan menjelajahi dimensi waktu, terdampar diberbagai tempat, lokasi, bertemu berbagai macam bentuk orang'-eh, eh salah- bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dengan kejadian2 nan aneh..eh ..ya Aneh!**

Sekilas info saja : bagi reader/s yang mau langsung baca ceritanya silahkan, jika tidak mau membaca uneg-uneg sang author. Trims…^^

**Uneg-uneg sang Author**

haaa….chap 2 akhirnya update juga sudah sekian lamanya dibuat. Pengen langsung buat chap 3, tapi pasti lama. Kenapa? Karna komputer-ku yang di pake buat ngetik Cuma atu (satu) yang makai ada 3 orang! (termasuk saya). Dan waktu menghidupkannya HaruS seizin ortu ….`hiks..` Huaaa….. *plaaak!*

Oh ya, untuk yang me review terima kasih-. Terima kasih banyak buat **eleamaya-san** yang sudah mau me review ancur bin ancur ini. `hiks..` dan juga saran dan kritikan-Nya. Saya, dengan sekuat tenaga akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin masih banyak lagi `hiks, hiks…` *nangis terharu*

Eh… oh ya! Buat **KuzuSuzaku 'Yuki' yaKa-chan** juga. Terima kasih *nunduk kepala* sudah mau ngirim PM ke saiya. PM pertama Loh! Dan jangan lupa di review. Oh ya, review juga cerita baru saya di fandom Persona 3 & 4! Tapi belum di publis. Hehehe….(kok malah promosi?)

Ya udah segitu aja uneg-uneg saiya- dan sekarang silahkan baca….^.^

.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau ketahuan ketua, kalau dia tau bisa dipecat kita" kata si awak kapal yang memakai topi

"Gak bakal ketahuan. Lihatlah mereka semua sedang sibuk. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau kita membuka isi tong ini. Lagi pula ni tong pasti bukan barang bawaan kita" Balas si awak kapal yang menemukan tong itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat buka!"

Saat mereka berdua akan membuka tutup tong tersebut dengan menggunakan linggis, martil, kayu, kapak atau apalah. Tiba-tiba saja tong itu berguncang dan tentu saja dua orang itu kaget.

"Huaa! Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa tong ini berguncang?" teriak awak kapal yang pakai topi.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin isinya bom kali!" kata temannya.

"Jangan-jangan isinya manusia atau hewan buas" terka si awak kapal bertopi.

Mereka berdua sedikit menjauh dari tong. Tak lama kemudian tong itu berhenti berguncang, kedua awak kapal itu terdiam saling bertukar pandang lalu kembali memperhatikan tong itu –hening-. Tiba-tiba tong itu pecah dan bersamaan terdengar sebuah teriakan.

`Dhuaaarrr…!` "Yiaaaahh…!

Seketika dua orang melompat(?) kaget bukan main sampai-sampai mereka pingsan di tempat.

`BRUUKHH !`

"Yeeaaahh.. akhirnya aku bebas!," teriak seorang pemuda bertopi jerami.

Yaap! Ternyata-ternyata-oh ternyata (berlebihan) yang di dalam tong itu adalah Luffy. Ya, Luffy. Mungkin ada yang berpikir isinya adalah emas, ske, makanan atau hewan-. Tidak, bukan itu isinya. Tapi, Luffy yang sebelumnya berpikir kalau ada orang atau kapal lain yang menemukan tong tersebut dan membawanya ke daratan, benar! Luffy sampai di daratan. Akhirnya….

"Aaah…-kruuuk- aku sudah sampai di daratan, tapi *memegang perutnya* tapi aku lapar!" Luffy mulai mengeluh.

Ia lalu memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada 2 orang awak kapal tadi yang mati *dilempar sepatu* yang pingsan akibat tong yang pecah tadi. Luffy memandangi mereka.

"Eh, ada orang ! kenapa tidur-tiduran disini? Mereka pingsan atau mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri (yaiyalah, memang sama siapa lagi? Sama pohon *di lempar sandal*)

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau di bangunkan ntar mungkin bisa minta makanan"

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Luffy. Ia lalu mengambil kayu-kayu pecahan tong tadi, kayu yang besar dan panjang. Lalu menekan-nekan tubuh mereka lumayan keras. `Nyot, nyot, nyot, tak ada reaksi apa-apa. NYot, NYot, NYott, semakin keras tapi tidak juga bergeming.

"Susah amat sih dibangunin!"

Merasa jengkel, Luffy membuang kayu itu lalu mendekati 2 orang itu sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"aah..gimana sih, kalau mereka pingsan pastinya dari tadi sudah bangun. Apa mereka benar-benar mati?" tanyanya.

`Kruuuk…` perutnya berbunyi lagi.

"Eeeh… kenapa seeh…"

Yaap! Lapar itu tak tertahankan lagi. Akhirnya pemuda bertopi itu yang masih kesal –sangat!- pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang tak berdaya, masih tepar di tanah. Kayaknya benar-benar mati. Luffy pergi ke kota yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Luffy berjalan menyusuri kawasan ramai di mana orang-orang banyak berlalulalang, melihat dan menawar barang-barang dagangan yang di jajakan para pedagang. Yak tempat itu adalah pasar.

"Waah.. ramai sekali" *lihat kiri kanan.

Luffy menyusuri pasar itu. Awalnya yang dia lihat hanya kotak-kotak barang dan tong yang mungkin isinya adalah bahan makanan dan sake. Setelah melewati belokan, barulah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, makanan. Dengan langkah cepat Luffy langsung menghampiri salah satu kios dagang yang menjual buah-buahan.

`aaah… akhirnya ku temukan kau, yah walaupun cuman buah` pikir Luffy. Seringgaian, senyum besar terpampang di wajah topi jerami.

Luffy memang sangat lapar, tapi dia masih punya pikiran untuk tidak mencuri buah itu. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan buah itu? Di beli? Lalu ia merogoh sakunya, memeriksa mungkin saja ada uang yang terselip di sana. (sebenarnya dari awal perjalanan nya, Luffy sama sekali tidak membawa satupun uang. Aneh ? ya. Seharusnya seorang petualang, setidaknya harus membawa sedikit uang untuk bekal di perjalanan. Tapi bagi Luffy itu sepertinya tidak perlu karna ia jarang memakai uang untuk membeli sesuatu. Kalau ia butuh sesuatu untuk di beli dia hanya menyuruh orang untuk membeli apa yang di mau)

`aaah… semoga saja ada` pikirnya berharap. Tapi,

"Aaah.. aku lupa, aku sama sekali tidak bawa uang … aaah gimana ini!" katanya panik. Senyum lebar tadi seketika diganti suram.

Yaah, mau gimana lagi, uang tak ada bagaimana bisa mau makan buah-buahan itu. Luffy akhirnya mengambil cara terakhir, memintanya, hmm. Semoga saja paman penjual itu mau membagikan buahnya padanya. Ketika Luffy menghampiri penjual yang sedang sibuk menata barang-barangnya seorang bocah berdiri di bagian sisi lain di sebelah Luffy. Luffy tidak menyadarinya, dia hanya menatap buah itu dan sepertinya bocah itu juga mau meminta buah.

"Paman, bolehkah aku minta buah ini?" secara bersamaan sebuah suara bertanya pada penjual itu. Penjual itu tidak menoleh, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Siapa itu? Seenaknya minta-minta, kalau mau beli!' katanya. Dan sepertinya Luffy tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan penjual itu. Dia masih fokus pada buah yang ia incar.

"Paman, kau jahat sekali. Ini aku keponakanmu " jawab si bocah. "Aku lihat buah Paman banyak sekali, jadi bolehkah aku minta?" tanya bocah itu memelas.

Si Paman penjual tidak juga menoleh. Merasa kalau itu keponakannya, di memperbolehkan saja si bocah –dan Luffy- mengambil buahnya. Dasar bodoh!

"Kalau begitu, ambillah" katanya.

Luffy yang sudah menunggu kata-kata "ambillah" itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Di dan si bocah tadi –sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang juga ikut ambil- langsung mengambil semua -eh sebagian buah yang terletak di sana.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam…" dengan lahap Luffy memakan buah yang tidak berdosa itu dengan sadisnya. "Hehe, akhirnya bisa makan juga, tapi ini masih kurang…" . Ia jalan sambil membawa apel, anggur, dan se ikat pisang.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Luffy, di jalan yang sama yakni di ujung jalan sebelum belokan, terlihat segerombolan orang dengan baju yang sama membawa senjata. Mereka menghampiri seorang laki-laki memakai baju putih dan celana hitam, sebuah kain warna hijau terikat di lengannya, dengan rambut warna hijau yang sedang meneguk bir. Dia duduk bersandar di kursi sebuah kios sayur. Terlihat banyak botol-botol sake berserakan di sekitar laki-laki itu.

"gluk, gluk, gluk, aah…" laki-laki itu menghentikan acara minumnya lalu melihat orang-orang itu.

"Heh, Marine, lagi-lagi kalian. Mengganggu saja! " katanya ogah-ogahan (pak Ogah kalee *dilempar botol*)

"Roronoa Zoro, akhirnya kami menemukan mu" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka a.k.a Marine, anak buah Marine, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang ahli pedang Roronoa Zoro. Bisa di bilang buronan, karna setiap kali anak buah Marine berusaha menangkapnya tidak pernah berhasil.

"Eh! Memang nya ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Zoro sedikit mabuk

"Kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap mu, dan sekarang ayo ikut kami" perintah seorang lagi.

"Menangkap ku? Hei! Pertanyaanku belum di jawab! Main perintah saja" balasnya ketus.

"Memangnya salahku apa lagi, sampai-sampai kalian ingin sekali menangkap ku, hah!" tanyanya. Ia mengacungkan botol yang bagian bawahnya pecah ke arah mereka.

"Kami menangkap mu karena kau selama ini sudah banya membuat masalah. Kau selalau membuat kami susah dengan tingkah laku mu yang sok jadi penolong, menjadi pemberontak, dan beraninya melawan kami," jelas seorang banci *di tabok* laki-laki dengan gaya rambut bob berponi, memakai gelang, kalung, anting (persis kayak banci *di pukul sepatu*) yang baru datang dengan gaya jalannya yang sok kuasa.

"Ah! Tuan muda Helmeppo. Anda sudah datang, kami sudah menemukan si Roronoa Zoro". Sahut salah satu anak buah dan mereka memberikan hormat.

"yah… kau sudah ku temukan. Jadi kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur lagi , rambut ijo!" ejek Helmippo.

"Ah, si bodoh cengeng muncul lagi. Kalau kau bisa menangkapku ayo lakukan " katanya. Zoro berdiri lalu mengambil 3 nakamanya (pedang) yang tergeletak disamping nya lalu ia memasang gaya siap bertarung.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau yang menangkapku, bukan anak buahmu. Dasar cengeng!" tantang + hinaan keluar dari mulut seorang ahli pedang. Salah satu pedangnya mengacung kearah Helmippo, anak seorang Morgan si ketua Marine di daerah itu.

` Strek, Clek! ` Semua pistol anak buah Helmippo sudah siap siaga mengarah dan siap menembak Zoro.

"Heh, berani sekali kau menghina ku. Apa kau berani melukai ku, hah!" balas Helmippo.

Zoro yang kesadarannya sudah pulih hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau iya, kenapa…?" tanyanya.

- - kembali ke Luffy - -

Semua orang saat ini sedang menonton, melihat ke arah kelompok Marine yang tengah beradu mulut dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Zoro. Mereka semua yang melihat was-was takut kalau tiba-tiba terjadi perkelahian atau pertarungan di sini. Luffy yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, menghampiri seorang penjual ikan untuk bertanya.

"Paman, apa yang sedng terjadi? Mereka semua siapa, kenapa laki-laki itu *nunjuk ke arah Zoro* di todong senjata?" tanya Luffy.

"Oh, itu mereka semua adalah Marine. Kalau laki-laki yang punya 3 pedang itu namanya Roronoa Zoro, si ahli 3 pedang. Dia akan di tangkap karena telah berani melawan Marine dan melakukan pemberontakan". Jelas Paman itu.

"Oooh… apakah orang itu hebat? " tanya Luffy lagi

"Dia orang yang hebat dan berani. Sebenarnya di adalah orang baik. Selalu menolong kami, rakyat yang di paksa membayar pajak dan upeti yang tinggi" kata Paman itu.

Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, lalu Luffy berjalan sedikit mendekati orang-orang itu dan memperhatikan sosok Zoro yang sedang memegang pedang.

"Hmm…boleh juga…" gumamnya

`sepertinya aku harus bicara padanya dan minta ia untuk jadi anggota bajak laut. Semoga saja dia mau`. Pikir Luffy. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" gumam Luffy.

Lalu ia berpikir lagi., berpikir-berpikir-berpikir. Diliriknya pisang yang masih di pegang- nya dan sebuah ide muncul di benak si Mugiwara.

- - kembali ke Zoro dan Marine - -

" Kau tidak akan bisa melukai ku, Roronoa…"

Dengan sekejap, salah satu anak buah Helmippo berusaha memukul kepala Zoro dengan senapan. Tapi gagal, dengan cepat Zoro menghindar dan sedikit menjauh. Tangannya masih memegang pedang ke arah Helmippo. Tapi ia dalam masalah.

"Heh, bergerak dari belakang," kata Zoro.

"Berhentilah main-main. Sekarang cepat tangkap dia!" perintah Helmippo

Semua anak buahnya lalu mengarahkan lagi senapan mereka dan berjalan mengapung Zoro. Laki-laki tadi yang berusaha memukul Zoro berlari, siap menghajar laki-laki beranting 3 itu. Zoro terdesak, di belakangnya adalah dinding, disebelah kiri dikepung anak buah Helmippo dan di sebelah kanan ada kios sayur yang tidak mungkin ia melompat kabur dari sana karena pastinya akan rusak, hancur, berantakan. Dan ia tidak menginginkan itu gara-gara hanya untuk kabur. Menyusahkan.

"Cih! Sial…" gumamnya

"Hiaaah… rasakan ini..!" teriak laki-laki itu.

Tapi sungguh sayang bagi dia. Tangan yang menggepal yang seharusnya sudah melayang di wajah Zoro, tiba-tiba saja di terpeleset, jatuh karna menginjak kulit pisang yang datang entah dari mana.

"Uaaaaa….!" `BRUKH!`

"Eh,"

Zoro dan mereka semua yang melihat kejadian menyedihkan itu ber sweatdropped berjama'ah.

"Waaa.. kenapa ini! Kenapa bisa ada kulit pisang!" teriak Helmippo kaget. Lalu dia menyuruh (lagi) semua anak buahnya menyerbu, menangkap Zoro. Sedangkan dia sendiri menyingkir ke bekalang. Penakut!

"Tangkaaaaap…!" teriak mereka.

"Huh!" Zoro semakin terdesak. Di harus berpikir bagaimana cara kabur dan berusaha untuk tidak membunuh setidaknya melukai mereka.

Saat Zoro akan mengeluarkan jurus anginnya dengan dua pedangnya, tiba-tiba, gerakan mereka semua berhenti. Dengan serempak mereka semua jatuh, terpeleset karena kulit pisang (lagi) yang mereka injak yang ternyata sudah banyak berserakan di bawah kaki mereka.

`BRRUKH, BRAK, BRUKH, BRAK!`

Siapakah yang membuang kilit pisang itu?

Adakah orang yang berani melawan Marine selain Zoro?

Apakah Zoro berhasil kabur setelah mengalahkan anak buah Helmippo dengan jurusnya?

Dan apakah Zoro mau menerima tawaran Luffy untuk menjadi anggota bajak lautnya yang pertama?

Yak! Tunggu saja jawabannya di chapter selanjutnyaaa…

Please Review …

(a/n : oh ya! Untuk pertanyaan **elemaya-san **yang : Ini kmu menceritakan ulang petualangan Luffy dari awal OP yg ketemu Shanks atau gimana?

Maksud saya, saya menceritakan petualangan Luffy itu tidak sama dengan cerita sebenarnya. Alurnya berbeda, Kisah petualangan Luffy mencari teman dan menjadi raja bajak laut. tapi bukan petualangan di laut lepas, tapi petualangan menjelajahi dimensi waktu. Pergi ke berbagai tempat dengan maksud mencari kru, tapi terdampar entah kemana. Hahah… mungkin keterangnnya aneh` tapi itulah.)

Terimakasih sudah mau baca

Sekarang…. please REVIEW…..^_^


End file.
